This invention relates to an interesting and challenging educational puzzle employing the concept of the well known Mobius (hereinafter "Mobius") strip or band that has been defined in classical dictionary terms as a one-sided surface constructed from a rectangle by holding one end fixed, rotating the opposite end through 180 degrees, and applying it to the first end. The invention is herein illustratively described by reference to the preferred form thereof; however, it should be understood that modifications may be employed without departing from the essential features involved.
The Mobius strip or band has long been known as a fascinating geometric figure. Made of paper ribbon or other ribbon material, it has been known, for example, that a Mobius strip can be cut in half longitudinally to produce a single strip of twice the length, half the width and with an additional twist beyond the characteristic single twist.
The present invention is directed to the provision of a novel, unique and educational puzzle made up of parts that can be put together and taken apart, respectively, and the doing of which will be challenging to persons of varying ages and backgrounds, and one that in the preferred form, as herein disclosed, becomes especially, although not unduly, challenging to interested persons.